Sway like Leaves in the Wind
by Hiiro no Kakera Fangirl
Summary: Tamaki is trying to awaken further as Tamayori princess. When a chance arises will she take it? Rated M for Rape, Incest, Yaoi and Lemon - First story in years. Please R&R! - Tamaki x Ashiya / Tamaki x Mahiro / Ashiya x Kiyono / Ashiya x Mahiro
1. How it all began

After throwing away another book Tamaki ran out of the storehouse and let out a sigh.  
Being cooped up in the shrine was a pain. She had no idea what to do to properly awaken as Tamayori Princess, nor did anyone provide her with answers. It really became more frustrating with the day.  
On top of that her grandmother suddenly went out somewhere, Mitsuru was taking care of some rituals and the Guardians were still at school. Tamaki was all alone and had to spend another day trying to figure out how to awaken. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the figure approaching her.

"Ah, it looks like you're having a hard time."  
Tamaki turned around quickly and saw Ashiya leaning against a statue casually eating a rice cracker. The startled look on her face melted and she took a deep breath before saying:  
"Grandmother is out at the moment. If you have business with her you'll have to come back later." "I'm well aware of that." Tamaki looked confused. "Then why…" "In fact, I came here looking for you." "You have been trying to figure out how to awaken further right? But it seems you really haven't made any progress in the past few days. I thought I'd help you out a bit."  
Tamaki's eyes widened at the sound of his words. She really could use some help, though her Guardians certainly wouldn't approve. After giving it some thought she decided to hear him out. As he saw no signs of resistance he continued his speech.  
"We at the bureau of medicine found a way to stimulate your spiritual growth."  
He took a small package from his pocket. Tamaki stared at it and asked: "That is…?"  
"It's a reverse vaccine. Rather than making you immune for something it makes you more prone to contract that which you get injected. This particular one is made out of the blood of the first Tamayori Princess.  
Well, I won't bore you with the details, but put simply, this vaccine will react with the Tamayori blood inside you and will awaken your powers."  
Tamaki had a hard time believing it. She wanted to ask something when he continued.

"Though it doesn't really sound too appealing, it's the easiest way to help your friends out.  
You know the tragedy that's befalling them all because the Onikirimaru hasn't been completely sealed." He smiled at her and put the package back in his pocket.  
"Of course it's up to you to decide. I'll come back in a few hours so you can think it over."

He nonchalantly waved as he disappeared from sight. Tamaki went back to her room and sat down, the earlier revelation still spinning in her head. She could take the shot and it would make everything better. She'd properly awaken, the Guardians would obtain their original powers and they'd have a chance to seal the Onikirimaru once and for all. It all seemed too good to be true, and that's exactly why she doubted it. Why would Ashiya tell her this now? Surely he could've just talked to Grandmother like he always did…

The idea of having finally found a way to solve everything filled her with joy though. Takuma would be able to return and they'd figure something out to banish the Demon. Ohmi would probably come back as well. And hopefully Mitsuru and Shinji could have a nice future as well. It was painful to see those two together. It was just awkward at first but now it usually ends with one of them running of…  
She really didn't care all that much about herself. She just wanted everyone to go back to the way they were. She wanted everyone to be happy.

When Ashiya came back Tamaki asked some final questions. He assured her it was completely safe and it wouldn't cause her any harm. Some discomfort at most. Tamaki put out her arm as Ashiya prepared the vaccine. He brought the needle to her vein and pushed it in. It stung a lot but she felt a rush come up. Her vision turned blurry and she fainted into his arms.


	2. Hell

When Tamaki finally came to she found herself in an unfamiliar room. She wanted to get up but

she could barely move her body. "What happened…?", she muttered. Suddenly the door opened

and Ashiya came in. He was wearing a robe, unlike his usual suit and he had taken off his glasses.

Tamaki opened her mouth but before she could speak Ahiya placed his lips on hers and kissed her.

He forcefully pushed his tongue inside her mouth and grabbed her wrists. Tamaki was stricken with

confusion, disgust, and fear. She wanted to push him away but her body felt too heavy.

Ashiya broke the kiss and smiled at her red flustered face, her eyes sparkling with doubt and anger.

"You really are too easy you know? I can hardly believe you and your Grandmother are related.

She's a stuck up bitch, but you on the other hand are a pure hearted, trusting girl.

I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself into trouble before, though I reckon your Guardians

would've rushed over to save you if you did. No worries though, they won't find us here. We've

got all the time in the world."

His grip on her wrists weakened as he let his right hand slide to her face.

"I've wanted to do this for quite some time now", he continued. He pulled the cord from his robe

and the robe fell to the ground. Tamaki closed her eyes.

She wanted to run away but her body still failed her.

"I'm sure the sedative won't wear of for quite some time, but just to be sure…", he said while

binding her hands with the cord. "Your Guardians never allowed me to be with you, but this time

they won't interfere. Don't worry I'll be gentle", he said while placing a kiss on her lips.

Tamaki was in shock. Tears sprung to her eyes as Ashiya started ripping her clothes.

When he was done he pulled her on his lap sideways. He turned her head and kissed her again.

This time he didn't hold back at all. He sucked her tongue while moving his hands to her breasts.

Tamaki wanted to protest, tell him to stop, but she was still too sedated. "Ah don't worry, I'm sure

the Demon Guardian would want you to be with someone better than him anyway", Ahiya said in

between kisses. He pinched her right nipple with his right hand and caressed her left breast with his

left hand. Tamaki's eyes turned hazy with tears as Ashiya kept kissing her.

"Hmm this really isn't working for me here", he said while pulling back.

He started sucking her neck and stopped when he was sure the hickey would stay for at least a week.

"I want you to participate a bit more, so we'll have to wait until the sedative wears of."

He pushed her back on the bed and started jerking off. When he was halfway there he lost control.

He pulled her by her hair and put his lid in her mouth. "Sorry. I promised I wasn't going to be rough, but at least now you won't be able to bite", he groaned.

He couldn't believe how good it felt inside her mouth.

He really couldn't get enough of her and his orgasm soon announced itself.

He was close. He trusted a few more times and filled Tamaki's throat with his semen.

He didn't remove his dick until she swallowed.

He let Tamaki fall back down onto the bed and pulled his robe back on.

He tied the cord to the bed so the girl wouldn't be able to escape if the sedative wore off sooner

than anticipated. "That felt great", he said. He gave her a kiss before walking out the door.

Before closing it, he turned around, smiled and said: "Don't worry dear, I'll be back soon."

He closed the door and the sound of his footsteps died away.

Tamaki was still trying to process everything. She didn't understand any of it.

The one thing she did understand was that this nightmare was far from over.


	3. Savin'Me

Tamaki could do nothing except stare at the ceiling and wait in fear for Ashiya to come back.

She had been crying til no more tears came out and she could only hope Takuma would forgive her.

She had been stupid in believing Ashiya. How could she have let herself be fooled like that?

"Please, Takuma, save me." She knew it would be in vain to hope for a miracle. This time she'd

really gotten herself into something she wasn't going to walk away from unharmed.

She'd relied on others too much, always hoping for someone to come up with the right answer.

Thinking back about it now, she should've been more straightforward. It's her doubt that put

everyone in this position. They were all just too kind to tell her that…

She felt her hands tingle. The sedative seemed to be wearing off. She tried to move her fingers.

It was still very hard, but at least she could muster some movement in them.

She didn't want to waste her energy so she left it at that.

She continued staring at the ceiling and flashes of what happened invaded her head.

"No, I don't want to remember!", she screamed. Her voice was shaky but at least she could speak.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to wake up and hope it was just a bad dream.

She could still feel his hands and lips on her body, the taste of his semen fresh in her sore throat…

The things he had said didn't make any sense. Wanting her? Why? He always seemed so composed.

Now that she finally could move some more she turned her head towards the window. It was dark

outside. She had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, and she'd lost track of time. What he did

to her probably took only minutes, but it seemed like a very long time. Waiting for him to return was

even worse. She had no idea where she was, where he went and how long it would take. She was

hoping he wouldn't return at all. She shook her head in defeat. No, he would return. His eyes were

like a beast's when he kissed her,… touched her… He would definitely come back for more…

After a while Tamaki decided she couldn't just sit around doing nothing. She didn't want him to ever

touch her again. She had to get out. Though the sedative had worn off for the most part, her body

still felt weak. She tried to get loose from the cord, but it really wasn't easy. She tried the best she

could, but the knots were too tight. No I can't give up just yet, she thought. If I give up it's over.

She took a deep breath and started another attempt. The cord cut deep in her wrists and cut off

the blood supply. She really couldn't give up. She finally managed to get some movement in the

knots. Just a little bit more. When she was about to free her right arm the door opened.

Ashiya stood in the door opening and just smiled. "You look a lot better already.

This is going to be very fun." Tamaki's eyes were filled with despair as she gazed at him.


	4. Powerless

Ashiya came closer and Tamaki desperately tried to get free. "No, no, nooooo!"

He tried to kiss her but she bit his tongue. His eyes sparkled as he tasted his own blood.

"Oh. you are really turning me on." He reached for her face but she tried to bite his hand as well.

He put his hand on her throat and lie down on top of her. "Tamaki, dear, we can do this the easy way

or the painful way. I prefer not to hurt you, but it's your call", he said in a soft voice. "Now since I'm a kind man I'll even release your hands, but you have to behave." He looked her in the eyes and she

nodded. There really wasn't much she could do. "Good", he said. He reached for the cord and had it

untied in a matter of seconds. Tamaki just lay still and closed her eyes. "Why?", was all she could ask.

"That's not a hard question." Ashiya said. "You should be able to figure that one out by now."

He reached out for her breasts but Tamaki pulled her arms in front of her body. Ashiya smiled and

pulled her arms away. "Come sit in front of me", he demanded. Tamaki refused so he roughly pulled

her to the side of the bed. He kneeled down in front of her until their faces were level. He started

kissing her and let his hands roam her upper body. Tamaki tried to stop him but he was a lot

stronger. After a while she just gave in. Ashiya still wasn't happy so he decided to spice things up

a bit. "Tamaki, kiss me back." Tamaki turned her head so he grabbed it and forced her to open her

mouth by holding her cheeks. "You'd rather I stick my dick back in? Her got back to his feet and

took off his robe." Tamaki shook her head. Anything but that, she thought. "Good, then kiss me",

he said while getting back on his knees. A tear rolled down her cheek while Tamaki moved in

to kiss him. She wanted to pull back as soon as their lips met but he didn't let her. He sucked her

tongue into his mouth and forced his into hers. She still didn't really act the way he wanted so he

put his nails in her shoulder. Tamaki whimpered and broke the kiss. "If you don't comply I'll hurt

you even more", Ashiya threatened. "Kiss me like you mean it, passionately. If you really have to,

pretend I'm your Demon boyfriend. After all, I'm going to fuck you after this." Tamaki tried to get

up and run, but in an instant he was on top of her. "You really don't learn fast do you?", he asked.

He slapped her in the face and pushed her down on the bed. He touched her breasts some more,

and kneeled down between her legs. Tamaki tried to kick him but he hold her legs firmly.

Ashiya really started to lose his patience, but decided he'd at least try to please her a bit before

forcing himself into her. His hands went from her breasts to her belly, and from her belly to her

upper thighs. Tamaki was still resisting so he bit her left thigh. Tamaki yelled in pain and she

stopped moving. "Now be a good girl and let me pleasure you. I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you give

me a chance." He knew it wouldn't be long before she started protesting again, and people would

notice she'd gone missing soon enough. He hastily rubbed her clit and massaged her butt.

Tamaki lay silent and didn't respond. She only moaned when he slowly put his finger inside her

and started licking her clit. She was still crying. Ashiya continued until she started to get a bit wet.

Well, he thought, this is probably as good as it'll get for now… He climbed on top of her and put

himself at her entrance. "I'm going to take your virginity", he whispered. He started kissing her

and pushed himself inside. Tamaki's eyes widened in pain and she wanted to scream, but Ashiya

silenced her with his mouth. More tears welled up in her eyes as Ashiya whispered: "How does it

feel to have your virginity taken by me?" Tamaki couldn't talk. She was overcome by pain and grief.

"You'll get used to it soon enough", Ahiya said. He pulled her on top of him and moved her up and

down. "This view is perfect", he said. He started sucking her left breast. His arms were getting

tired so he decided to finish in a different position. He pushed Tamaki down on her knees.

"Lift your ass for me", he demanded. Tamaki didn't comply so he roughly pulled her towards his

dick and trusted it in as hard as he could. It only took him a few more trusts before he climaxed.

He filled her with his semen. It took him some time to catch his breath. "That was it for today",

he said. "You can go now. I'll let you know when I want you to come back." He started to walk away

when he suddenly turned around. "Oh and don't bother telling the others about this. You wouldn't

want them to worry now do you?"


	5. Going Back

Tamaki was still trying to process everything.

She trusted him, and he did those things to her.

He was right about one thing though,

she didn't want the others to worry about her.

She tried to get up but her body hurt like hell.

That wasn't the only problem either.

Ashiya had ripped her clothes.

How was she supposed to return without making others worry.

If they saw the state she was in, they would be terribly worried.

She gathered what remained of her clothes and put them back on.

It only occurred to her at this point that she didn't have a clue where she was.

When she finally mustered the courage to step outside,

she noticed she was in one of the smaller shrines in the woods.

She'd been close to home all this time.

If she had succeeded in escaping she'd have be home in a matter of minutes.

She cursed herself. She really was pitiful.

If only she was stronger...

She started dashing towards the Tamayori Shrine.

If she hurried she probably could make it before anyone noticed.

Her sense of time was returning to her.

School should have finished about now.

Mutsuri and Grandma wouldn't be back until later.

She hurried on until she saw him.

Tamaki froze in place. Mahiro was sitting on the stairs.

He lifted his head and his eyes met hers.

Tamaki didn't know what to do, she panicked and ran.

Mahiro was confused but didn't hesitate to chase her.

As the guardian of the wind it was a small feet to catch up with her.

When he gained on her he started noticing things were wrong.

Her clothes were ripped, and her wrists were stained with blood.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his arms.

Tears hung from her cheeks. Mahiro had never seen Tamaki like this.

Worried, yes, but not devastated like this...

"What happened? Who did this to you?!", he shouted.

Tamaki just shook her head and started wiping her tears.

"I'm fine", she said.

"Of course you're not, you little idiot!", he shouted, his voice filled with worry.

"I'll get you home, I'll tell the others and we'll find whoever did this to you!"

Tamaki grabbed his wrist and shook her head, more franticly this time.

"Please sempai, please don't tell the others".

Mahiro hesitated but decided to do as she asked.

"Ok, I won't tell them", he said.

"But at least let me bring you home and help you."

Tamaki nodded silently as Mahiro lifted her in his arms.


	6. Embrace

Mahiro put Tamaki down and started filling the bath.

Tamaki was still trying to cover her body, as parts were visible under her ripped clothes.

Mahiro noticed the hickey in her neck and reached for it.

Tamaki flinched and hid in the corner.

"What in the world happened to you to make you act this way?"

Tears sprung to Mahiro's eyes. "This isn't like you."

"You're always full of energy."

"I promised I wouldn't tell the others, but at least tell me what happened."

He gently pulled her towards him and noticed the bath was filled up nicely.

He was planning to leave her in peace, but he really couldn't.

He whispered: "Take of those clothes so you can take a bath."

Tamaki shrunk further when he started removing her clothes and lifted her in the tub.

The water felt comforting. Tamaki started to relax a bit.

Mahiro had turned around, his cheeks flushed.

"I'll tell you what", he started.

"If you tell me what happened I'll find a way to help you keep this from the others.

The mark in your neck is pretty obvious. So is your behaviour."

Mahiro sighed. "I won't ask who did this to you, so please, trust me."

"I'll find a way to do something about this."

Tamaki started crying again. His words were reasonable.

She really didn't want him to worry, nor did she want the others to.

She opened her mouth but she was unable to speak up.

Mahiro moved his head closer so he could hear her.

"I was raped."

Mahiro roared and hid his face in his hands.

He had figured it was something like that.

He just hoped it wasn´t.

They sat there silently for a while,

then Mahiro turned around and watched Tamaki´s body.

She was really pretty. His eyes went from the dreadful hickey in her neck to her breasts,

then to her belly and below.

Tamaki´s face turned red when she noticed Mahiro was looking at her body,

but she didn´t really care anymore.

Mahiro held a towel for her when she got up.

He lifted her out and wrapped it around her.

Mahiro gently started drying her body.

He skipped her breasts and inner thighs though.

Tamaki closed her eyes as he did this.

He was so kind and gentle.

There was one thing Ashiya was wrong about.

Her feelings for Takuma were deep, but not in a romantic way.

In fact, she wasn't in love with anyone right now.

She crept closer to Mahiro and whispered:

"Sempai, please hold me for a bit."

Mahiro held her close as he brought her to her room.

He put her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, I won't ever leave your side again."

Mahiro looked into Tamaki's eyes and placed his lips on her forehead.

"I love you", he whispered. "Please let me be by your side."

Tamaki nodded and soon fell asleep.


	7. Trust

When Tamaki woke up again she noticed Mahiro still had his arms around her.

She had had some nightmares about what happened.

But she tried to forget it all. She was safe now.

Then she remembered what Ashiya said: "I'll let you know when I want you to come back."

Tamaki knew she couldn't escape him.

But she didn't want him to ever touch her again.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to block the memories out, but she kept hearing his voice.

"How does it feel to have your virginity taken by me?"

"This view is perfect!"

Tamaki screamed out. "Noooooo!"

Mahiro tightened his grip and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you.", he whispered.

She calmed down and tried to break loose from is arms.

"It's ok, sempai. I'm fine now."

But he didn't want to let her go.

"Please don't push me away. I want to be with you!"

Tamaki shook her head. "I'm tainted now", she said in a sad voice.

Mahiro pushed Tamaki down and started sucking the hickey.

When he finally stopped he smiled weakly.

"Now you can tell the others I did this", he said.

Tamaki's eyes widened and she started blushing.

"I'll make you forget everything", he whispered.

He moved in and kissed her lips.

Mahiro's lips were warm and soft, unlike Ashiya's raw ones.

Mahiro took off his shirt so Tamaki could lay on his topless chest.

She could hear his heartbeat. She closed her eyes to listen.

It calmed her down. Maybe she could trust him.


	8. Breathe

They lay there silently for a long time.

Tamaki hoped time would stop so they could be like this forever.

Mahiro noticed Tamaki had calmed down and he started moving his hands.

He gently stroke her hair and back. He gazed at her body.

He'd have to do something about all the other marks on her body as well.

The idea instantly gave him a boner.

He quickly brushed of the idea. No, not like this.

It seems Tamaki noticed as she flinched.

Mahiro quickly apologized, but Tamaki shook her head.

"It's ok", she whispered.

Mahiro decided to go elsewhere.

It wouldn't be long before Baba-sama would return,

and he really wanted to spend some more time with Tamaki.

And there was one more thing he dreaded.

He didn't want Tamaki to get pregnant.

Mahiro put his shirt back on and gave Tamaki a shrine maiden outfit to wear.

Tamaki blushed as she put it on and got on Mahiro's back.

He smiled at her and he ran to the village as fast as possible.

The stores would still be closed, but he would be able to get in easily.

Mahiro stopped at the pharmacy and easily got in through the back door.

It took him a while to find what he was looking for, for obvious reasons.

He had no clue what a morning after pill package looked like.

When he finally found one he ran out and put the door back in place.

One down, Mahiro thought.

He started running towards the woods again,

but instead of going back to the shrine he went the other way.

When they reached the border he finally stopped.

He put Tamaki down and fetched her some water from a nearby spring.

"Here", he said while handing her the package. "Take it."

Tamaki had a confused look on her face, but when she saw what it was she didn't hesitate to take it.

"Anything but getting pregnant with that man's child", she whispered.

It finally hit her. Was that what he was after?

Tamaki was grateful for Mahiro's swift thinking, though she felt sorry for the pharmacy's owner.

But she realised it was out of the question to just go in and buy one of these without arousing suspicion.

Mahiro searched for a nice place they could lay down and he finally spotted one under a nearby tree.

He took Tamaki's hand and led her there.


	9. Fighting Back

Mahiro was worried he had missed some scars on her body,

so he asked her once more to tell him what had happened.

Tamaki turned her head away but Mahiro put his hands around her neck.

"Please, Tamaki, trust me!", he begged. "I promise I won't tell the others."

"I don't care who did it either, just please, tell me where he hurt you…"

"Tell me how he did it so I can protect you. Whoever it was, don't let him win."

His last statement really got to her. She couldn't let him win. She couldn't be weak.

She took a deep breath and started talking. Slowly, but surely she got her courage back.

She told him how Ashiya had told her she'd be able to awaken her powers with the injection,

how she'd fainted and woken up in a weird place unable to move.

When she got to the part where Ashiya came in her voice broke.

Mahiro held her as tight as possible and whispered: "It's ok, you don't have to say anything else."

He felt defeated. Ashiya had been suspicious from the start, always creeping around.

But Tamaki didn't want him to win, at all. She opened her mouth and said:

"Let me finish this." Mahiro gazed at her.

He understood how it all went down, and he really didn't want her to suffer through this again.

He really admired her courage. He gave her an encouraging nod.

Tamaki told Mahiro how Ashiya had kissed her,

how Ashiya had been dissatisfied with her since she couldn't move,

and how he told her he had always wanted to do this.

She choked at the part where he raped her mouth, but she managed to get the words out eventually.

Mahiro's eyes were filled with anger and disgust, though he knew this wasn't all he did to her.

Tamaki went on about how she tried to escape when he left to let the sedative wear off.

Then the hardest part came up. When Ashiya came back he forced her to kiss him,

and finally he'd taken her virginity.

Tamaki felt tainted, ashamed and worthless after going through it again. She started crying.

Mahiro was processing every word she had said. Hearing her tell it like that was devastating.

"It's not your fault", he whispered. "You're not the tainted one, he is."

Mahiro pulled her closer and gently kissed her. He didn't want to force her so he kept it short.

"Show me your body", he said firmly.

Tamaki was taken aback by the question, but she stood up and let the robe fall to the ground.

Mahiro inspected her body. He could now clearly distinguish all the marks the bastard left.

He traced small nail marks on her shoulders, her nipples was slightly bruised.

Finally he noticed the bite mark on her left inner thigh.

Tamaki turned her head when Mahiro came closer and reached out for her neck.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you", he whispered. He looked at the hickey again.

At least he somehow found a way to make it less worse for her.

His eyes found the nail marks again and he moved in closer. He started placing small kisses on the places that were hurt. Tamaki closed her eyes and moaned softly. Mahiro finally placed a kiss on

her lips and whispered: "I love you". He turned his gaze towards her breasts and he asked Tamaki if it was ok to move on. He didn't want to force anything on her, definitely not after what she had just gone through. He had been very fond of her since they first met, and his feelings had only grown stronger and stronger. He really wanted to be with her forever. Tamaki blushed as Mahiro started

stroking her sides. Tamaki quickly pulled her arms in front of her breasts when he moved his hands towards her front. Mahiro smiled weakly and moved on. He'd caress her breasts another time.

The last part was even trickier. He squatted down to inspect the bite mark on her thigh. Tamaki tried to close her legs but Mahiro held her knees apart. "Trust me, I just want to check that bite mark", he said in a gentle voice. Tamaki sat down and spread her legs for him. She kept one arm in front of her breasts and put her other hand in front of her private parts. "I really am such a child", she thought.

Mahiro moved in for a closer look of the bite mark. It was red and blue with some darker spots.

He wanted to lick it but he decided against it. She'd probably dislike that.

Mahiro got up again and gave Tamaki back her robe. Tamaki apparently had braced herself for more,

as she took the robe with confusion visible on her face.

"You wanted me to do more?" Mahiro asked teasingly. Tamaki's face turned beet red and she heavily started shaking her head. "No, it's nothing", she whispered.

Tamaki had expected he'd caress every inch of her body and fuck her.

He really was gentle and respectful with her.

"Now stay here", Mahiro said, "I'm going to fetch us some food."


	10. Guilt

Mahiro quickly ran to the village for some food.

When he was sure he was far enough he undid his pants and started masturbating.

It didn't take long for him to climax, and a feeling of guilt came over him.

It was so wrong to get off on this after what Tamaki had been through.

But she really was attractive, plus it was the first time he'd seen a naked girl up close.

And his heart was beating like a madman for her. He had really fallen in love with her.

He left his thoughts behind and went to the grocery shop. He bought some fried noodle buns and some bread. That was all he could afford and he hurried back. He didn't want to leave Tamaki alone any longer than necessary.

When he came back he noticed the sun had risen high enough to cover the spot he picked.

Tamaki was lost in thought once more. Mahiro had been so gentle with her.

Maybe he could really make her forget about Ashiya. She imagined Mahiro's naked body wrapped around hers. His hands around her and his lips on hers. She opened her eyes and she turned red again. Mahiro stood in front of her with a grin on his face. She buried her face inside her robe and turned away. She really felt embarrassed. Mahiro put down the groceries and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I love you", he whispered gently before placing a kiss on her lips. He was torn between his feelings for her and protecting her. He wanted to push her down and make love to her, but he didn't want to hurt her. Tamaki noticed something was bothering him, so she decided to ask. Mahiro wasn't sure what to answer. He didn't want to influence her emotions. She would probably feel guilty if he told her how he felt. However she had been brave enough to trust him,. and he decided it was only right to repay the favour.

"I love you very much, and I want to make love to you." Tamaki's eyes widened. "Of course only when you're ready for it", Mahiro continued. "_I just don't want you to think I don't find you attractive or anything." He sighed. "I'm also a man so I do want to have sex with you. But I only want to do it with your consent." He started blushing and turned his head._

_Tamaki had no idea what to say. She thought it over a bit and replied: "You don't have to be with someone like me. There's tons of perfect girls out there for a kind guy like you." Mahiro pushed her down and passionately kissed her lips. When he broke the kiss, he looked Tamaki in the eye and said: "I don't want any other girl. I only want you. I don't care if you have a hymen or not. You're the only one for me." He put his lips back onto hers and gently pushed his tongue against her mouth. Tamaki was blushing as she slowly opened it and let him in. Mahiro groaned and sucked her tongue. He pulled her on top of him and pulled her robe. Tamaki flinched at his touch so he pulled back his hands. The robe still covered her breasts, but her shoulders were bare. He put his left hand on her back and his right hand on her cheek. He pulled her in for an even more passionate kiss. "I'll make you forget about everything", Mahiro whispered._


	11. Warmth

Mahiro took the bag and gave Tamaki a bun. He also took one for himself and they were eating in silence for a while. Mahiro fetched some more water from the spring and when they finished their meal he held Tamaki in his arms again. He knew they had to go back sooner or later. He really didn't like the idea though. If only there was a way they could stay like this forever.

Tamaki felt the same, but there was no way to run from her responsibilities as Tamayori Princess.

She still had no idea how she would be able to face the others.

Mahiro moved in and kissed her. "Please go out with me", he whispered in her ear.

Tamaki was really happy he felt that way, but still felt he deserved better.

"Grandmother probably wouldn't approve", she argued.

"To hell with her!" Mahiro exclaimed. "I'll make my own decisions from now on!"

Tamaki blushed. She couldn't think of any other argument he wouldn't wipe away.

"I'll go out with you", Tamaki replied, admitting defeat.

A smile appeared on Mahiro's face. He lifted Tamaki in his arms and kissed her.

"We have to get back now", he said. He sounded disappointed. Tamaki didn't look forward to going back either, but she had to go back eventually.

When they finally made it back to the shrine Mitsuru welcomed them.

"Tamaki-sama! We were so worried. I'm glad you're back." Tamaki smiled. "I'm sorry Mitsuru-chan. We were out patrolling the seals." She felt sorry for lying, but she couldn't tell the truth. "Baba-sama is waiting for you in her room", Mitsuru continued.


	12. Twisted Feelings

Ashiya returned from a boring day at work. He'd left early.

He wanted to call Tamaki over again, but he figured he'd wait a bit longer.

When he came home he noticed Kiyone got back already.

He approached her room and could distinguish soft moans coming from the other side of the door.

Ashiya grinned. She was a teenage girl after all, and technically speaking he was home an hour early.

He decided to let her be. He turned around when he heard his niece pant a name he was very familiar with.

"Ta-ku-ma… Takuma!"

Now that was definitely something he could use.

He waited for the moans to die out and when it was completely silent he knocked the door.

No answer came.

Ashiya slowly opened the door to find his niece covered under her blankets.

He could now hear soft sobs. She was crying.

Ashiya sat down beside her and started stroking her hair.

"Kiyone-chan, why is your beautiful face stained with tears?, he said with a faint smile.

Kiyone burst into tears and flung herself to his neck.

She continued sobbing and started blurting stuff.

Ashiya tried his best to distinguish the words she spoke.

"It's just so unfair. We're friends, and yet, she has everything. Why does she get all the attention?"

Ashiya knew the answer to that all too well. His niece didn't and he preferred to keep it that way.

"Am I not attractive enough? Why does no one love me?"

That last statement stung him. He embraced her and whispered. "You know I love you, Kiyone-chan."

She nodded. "But not that way…", she replied with a sad voice. Ashiya took a minute to organise his thoughts. After a brief moment he pulled her closer and asked: "Do you want me to love you that way?" He knew she was hurt, and he really didn't want to use her like this, but he also knew this was the perfect opportunity to lure the Tamayori Princess back to him. Her eyes widened when she understood what he suggested. "He didn't have to reject me like that!", she cried out in between sobs. Ashiya placed the pieces together. So the Demon didn't think his niece was good enough for him. "He's an idiot and he doesn't deserve your tears", he whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. Kiyone was startled by the sudden kiss, but she didn't push him away. "I could be your boyfriend for now", he continued in a sweet voice. It was so wrong, but compared to the other things he'd done in life this was just a small sin. Kiyone pulled him closer and drowned all her emotions in a deep kiss. Ashiya lifted her from the bed and took her to his room. He put her down on the bed and started inspecting her body. Her body was perfect in every way. That Demon really was an idiot for rejecting her like that. He got out of his work outfit and lay down on top of her. Kiyone looked scared, but Ashiya figured she was too hurt to care. He started kissing her passionately. His fingertips started tracing her neck and shoulders. He would be gentle with her. Not rough like he was with Tamaki.

"Kiyone-chan, I love you", he whispered softly in her ear before placing his thumb on the bud of nerves between her thighs. "Aaah", she moaned. She gripped his blanket and started moving her hips into his thumb. He moved his head in between her legs and started licking her folds while caressing her thighs with his free hand. Kiyone felt her body electrified and cried out in pleasure. Ashiya let her climax a few times, slightly changing pressure every time to grant her a new experience. He didn't stop until he saw a satisfied blush on hear cheeks and her breathing returned to normal. He lay down beside her and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead. Kiyone soon fell asleep and Ashiya knew he had accomplished his goal. She would serve her purpose when the time came.


	13. Entangled

Kiyono woke up a few hours later. The awareness of what she had done hit her. She quickly turned around and hid below the blanket, his blanket, for she was still in his bed. Ashiya came in and carried a tray with sweets and some tea. Kiyono put the blanket around her as if it were a dress and sat up.

"How are you feeling", her uncle asked. She mustered a faint smile and he put the tray down on the floor. He put a cookie in her mouth and bit a part from it thus stealing a kiss from her lips. "I love you", he whispered. Kiyono still felt embarrassed and started stuttering: "Un-cle, I…" He lay a finger on her lips and moved closer to her ear. "From now on you can call me Ashiya." He looked her in the eyes in anticipation. Kiyono's cheeks flushed as she tried to call him by his name. "Ash-i-ya." It was no louder than a whisper, but he could still hear it. His pants tightened as he took in her voice. Ashiya placed a kiss on her lips and forced his tongue between them. Kiyono was astonished by his sudden act, but accepted it nonetheless. He was her boyfriend now after all, however wrong that may be.

After enjoying some cookies and tea together Ashiya gave his niece a small package. He burst out in laugher as he saw the surprised look on her face. "Don't worry, just open it", he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Kiyono opened the gift and a smile appeared on her face. It contained a bracelet. Not just any bracelet either. It was one she'd wanted for a while. Ashiya put it on her left arm and pecked her lips. Kiyono felt the accessory around her wrist and closed her eyes. Ashiya then pushed her down on his bed again and slightly pulled the blanket. Kiyono didn't protest and soon her body was uncovered once more. Ashiya stripped his clothes as well and let his niece inspect his body. Kiyono turned her head in embarrassment but he gently grabbed hold of her chin. He then got one of her hands and placed it on his bare chest. He put her other hand on his ass and started caressing Kiyono's body. "Un… No, I mean, Ashiya…", Kiyono whispered. "I'll make you feel good again", he replied while teasingly sliding one finger between her legs. Kiyono let out a soft moan and started stroking his body as well.

Ashiya waited until Kiyono got used to his body before moving her hand to his hard member. As his niece looked rather insecure Ashiya wrapped his hand around hers and assisted her. After a few strokes he let go of her hand and she continued, reassured now.

Though it wasn't really a part of his plan, it wouldn't hurt to have sex with her.

Kiyono was more shy than earlier however, so it took more effort to get her in the mood.

Playing the kind boyfriend sure was tiring, but he did it all with only one thing in mind.

Ashiya groaned in pleasure as his niece sped up her strokes. He decided to reward her and in one swift motion he pulled her on top of his chest. Kiyono giggled but it soon changed into a moan as Ashiya grabbed her butt and went down on her.

After a while Kiyono was panting and almost begging him to take her virginity.

Ashiya put her on her back and climbed on top of her. When he entered her Kiyono breath through the uncomfortable feeling. Ashiya looked down a bit worried and waited until she had recovered.

He whispered kind words in her ear while thrusting and climaxed without feeling much pleasure.


	14. Interlude

Tamaki and Kiyono had made plans to study together for an upcoming test. Tamaki had told her friend all the others would be gone so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Tamaki did some shopping and was in a pretty good mood. She decided she would try to forget what happened and focus on the problems in front of her.

Kiyono was laying in Ashiya's arms. They had been talking a lot lately. She told him everything that went on in her life now. Kiyono started to feel like they were a real couple.

When she had mentioned the study date with the Tamayori Princess Ashiya had smiled and asked about the details. Of course Kiyono had told him everything, including the fact no one else would be around. Ashiya decided it was time to pay Tamaki a visit again.

It had been quite easy to come up with something to deceive his niece. She now thought the study date was of, which left Ashiya free reign. Tamaki would be all alone.

Even at this point playing Kiyono's boyfriend was already proving to be useful.

Ashiya entered Tamaki's room. She hadn't returned yet from her shopping trip so Ashiya waited patiently. He could barely wait to see her again, to feel her.


	15. Despair

Mahiro suddenly jumped in through the window opening. "Tamaki, I…"

He froze as he saw Tamaki naked under Ashiya, tears rolling from her eyes.

"Oya", Ashiya said, "It appears we have an audience." He moved his finger to Tamaki's clit

and started rubbing it. Tamaki only closed her eyes and wished he would stop.

Mahiro ran towards them and struck Ashiya in the face. "Get off of her!", he shouted.

Ashiya soon linked everything and said: "Oh so you are her boyfriend. Lucky boy, Tamaki really is a great fuck." Mahiro wanted to hit him again but was hit by one of Ashiya's attacks first and he got knocked out. "Mahiro-sempai!", Tamaki screamed. She wanted to get over there and see if he was all right but Ashiya held her down and continued molesting her. "No! Let go of me! Mahiro! Mahirooo!" Ashiya didn't listen and was thinking things through. The boy would probably be a nuisance so he had to think of something to avoid that. He bound Tamaki to the wall and crept over to Mahiro's body. "No, nooooo, leave him alone!", Tamaki yelled. Ashiya dragged Mahiro's body to Tamaki and ripped of his clothes. He bound him to the wall as well and pulled out a knife. He put it to Mahiro's throat and turned to Tamaki. "You'll do as I say, won't you?"" Tamaki nodded, more tears covering her face. Ashiya released Tamaki's hands and slapped Mahiro in the face until he regained consciousness. Mahiro immediately started screaming again but felt the blade on his throat and saw Tamaki's face so he suddenly stopped. "Tamaki, don't…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Mahiro", she said. Ashiya smirked and said: "You're too weak to protect her, give up already. As a special treat you get to watch though. If you're a good boy I may even let you join in, hehehe." Ashiya put down a chair in front of Mahiro and told Tamaki to sit down and spread her legs so her boyfriend could see her private parts. "Look at her nice pussy." Ashiya commanded. Tamaki felt terrible and embarrassed at the same time. Mahiro turned his face away so Ashiya hit Tamaki. She whimpered and Mahiro was forced to look back at his girlfriend. "If you fail to comply it'll be more painful for her", Ashiya hissed. Tears of sadness and frustration sprung to Mahiro's eyes. From that moment on he didn't avert his eyes. Ashiya sucked his own fingers wet and started rubbing Tamaki's clit while inserting a finger inside her pussy. Tamaki tried her hardest to resist him, but she knew it was pointless. "Tamaki, let your boyfriend hear your lewd voice. Moan for him." Ashiya said. The look of defeat on the Guardian's face turned him on. He played with Tamaki's pussy for a while longer and then pulled Mahiro's hair so his face was now only inches away from Tamaki's core. An evil grin appeared on his face as his eyes met Mahiro's. "Go down on her", he ordered. Mahiro didn't want to, but he knew that Tamaki would get struck again if he refused. "Please bear with me", Mahiro whispered as he stuck out his tongue and gently started licking her folds. A moan escaped from Tamaki's mouth as she felt Mahiro's warm breath and the touch of his tongue. Ashiya also continued fingering her. After a while he noticed Tamaki wasn't really getting any more aroused. "This won't work", Ashiya sighed. "You have to suck her more diligently. Let me show you." He turned the chair and kneeled between Tamaki's legs. Tamaki wanted to close them but he held them tightly. Ashiya was glad he got to practice his technique with Kiyono recently. He was positive he could climax the Tamayori Princess. "Tamaki, relax dear, I'll make you feel real good." He went down on her, making sure the Guardian was watching. Tamaki was wetter now so he inserted two fingers while sucking her clit. Mahiro could do nothing but watch as Ashiya made Tamaki moan in pleasure. She didn't want to of course, but her body betrayed her. "What do you think of me making your girl like this?" he asked Mahiro. "I'll fucking kill you!" Mahiro shouted. "Well, we can't have that", Ashiya replied. Ashiya released Mahiro from the wall and motioned Tamaki to kneel in front of them, again pressuring the blade against Mahiro's throat. Tamaki started stroking Ashiya's dick and obediently started sucking when he pulled her hair. Ashiya grabbed Tamaki's free hand and put it on Mahiro's member, which instantly hardened a bit. Mahiro didn't know how to react to this but eventually let out a moan, though he felt guilty for feeling pleasure from this. Tamaki started crying again but knew she didn't have a choice. Ashiya pulled her in a hands and knees position and made her suck Mahiro's dick while he moved behind her and forced himself into her pussy. Tamaki's eyes widened. She sobbed but continued nonetheless. Mahiro was too shocked to do anything, he felt Tamaki's sucking motion in sync with Ashiya's thrusts. He couldn't take it anymore but he didn't want to climax, so he pulled back. "Ah you're not very obedient", Ashiya sighed. "You want Tamaki to suffer harder?" Mahiro didn't know what to do anymore. "Leave her alone", he begged. "The sight of the begging Guardian alone was enough to nearly climax Ashiya. He let go of Tamaki, stood up and pulled Mahiro's head to his groin. "I'll leave her alone for now if you finish me", Ashiya groaned. "And Tamaki, you keep watching." Mahiro was stunned but realized Ashiya would change his mind if he didn't act quickly, so he hesitantly opened his mouth. Ashiya thrust his cock inside Mahiro's mouth while grabbing the Guardian's member. Mahiro shivered in disgust, but bore with it to protect Tamaki. Tamaki was crying. Mahiro was doing all this to protect her. She really didn't deserve it. It didn't take long for both Mahiro and Ashiya to climax. Ashiya made it so they both ejaculated on Tamaki's breasts. Mahiro was scared. He never imagined things could turn out this bad. Tamaki had no tears left to cry and flung herself into Mahiro's arms, thus covering his chest in semen as well, but Mahiro didn't care. He held Tamaki tightly and stared at Ashiya, who had gotten to his feet again. "That was a nice way to end the day." Ashiya yawned. "I'll go home for now, but I'll be back tomorrow." With that he left the room.


	16. A sweet Dream

Tamaki was still lying in Mahiro's arms, silently sobbing. Mahiro wanted to make her feel better but he knew there wasn't anything he could do for her. Ashiya had raped her again, and this time forced Mahiro to participate in abusing her. Tamaki lifted her head to look in Mahiro's eyes, but he averted his gaze. "Mahiro, please, don't look away", Tamaki begged, fresh tears welling up in her hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tamaki." Mahiro replied in a void voice. "I'm too weak, it's my fault you got hurt again." Tamaki shook her head and planted a kiss on his lips. "It's not your fault. Mahiro, can you make me feel better? Will you make love to me?" Mahiro was taken aback by her sudden question and didn't know how to reply. He didn't have the right. He didn't want to abuse her even more. Mahiro took Tamaki's hand and led her to the bathroom. He put her under a nice warm shower and was hesitant as to what his next move would be. Finally he got in the small cabin with her and they let the water rinse their bodies. He flung his arms around Tamaki and pulled her closer. "Tamaki, I love you", he whispered. He passionately kissed her lips and started moving his hands over her body. Mahiro decided he wanted to make it as romantic as possible for Tamaki and he turned off the shower. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to his room. If anyone did have the right to do this with her it was him. He could do it. He was the only person she wanted to do it with. Mahiro gently laid Tamaki down on his bed and sat down next to her. He leaned in to kiss her again and placed his arms around her neck pulling her in closer. They both drowned all their emotions in that long, deep kiss. Tamaki was relieved Mahiro still accepted her after everything that went down. Mahiro was grateful Tamaki trusted him enough and didn't push him away. Mahiro caressed Tamaki's body gently, careful not to discomfort her, all the while still kissing her. Then he looked her in the eyes, wondering if she was really ok with this. Her cheeks were flushed and she nodded her approval. Mahiro moved one hand to her left breast and the other to her thighs. He showered her right breast with kisses. He tried to be as gentle as possible. When he was sure Tamaki didn't dislike it he moved on to the next stage. He massaged her breasts more roughly, kissed her and worked his way down to her thighs, glancing up one last time to confirm again. Tamaki didn't resist and had her eyes closed, so Mahiro moved one hand to her folds and started stroking them. This time he could not only see her, but also feel her. Her folds were warm and soft, a very arousing sensation. Tamaki noticed he was staring at her. "Mahiro, ah, please don't, ngh, watch." She put her index finger to her mouth and more moans escaped her mouth. Mahiro always thought so, but now he found her even more cute. "Tamaki, you are very attractive", he whispered. He sped up the rubbing and soon felt her become moist. Her soft moans made him crazy with lust but he decided to let her finish first. He moved in his head and sucked her clit. He kept rubbing her folds while inserting a finger in her pussy. Tamaki moaned his name. Her body was aching for him. He kept going until she climaxed. Mahiro then positioned himself in front of her entrance and carefully thrust his member in. Tamaki flung her arms around his back and pulled him in. Mahiro was surprised but also relieved. He started moving his hips and kissed her. All he felt for her, the desire to protect her, all of it, he put into that one kiss. He wished he could save her. He pulled her on his lap for a more intimate position. Tamaki was really happy Mahiro was this thoughtful. She would never let Ashiya have her in this position. This was something for her and Mahiro alone. They continued kissing and enjoyed the intimacy together. Not long after Mahiro put her down again as his climax was approaching, he started to pull back but Tamaki swung her legs around his hips. "Please, come inside me…" "Tamaki…", Mahiro moaned. He kept moaning her name until he climaxed and filled her with his sperm. They lay together silently in each other's arms and then fell asleep.


	17. Humiliation

Ashiya was on his way back home when he finished his plan for the Guardian. He showered and went straight to bed. The next morning he hurried to the Tamayori Princess again. He would take them both for an entire day. As an extra he had taken a set of Kiyono's cloths for the Guardian. He would be pissed and humiliated. He entered the room without knocking. Mahiro jumped from the bed in an attempt to hit him but was blown away again. "Tssk, you are a slow learner are you? Just like Tamaki was the first time." He smirked. Mahiro tried to punch Ashiya again, but the latter just gripped his arm and got him in a headlock. Mahiro felt the pain in his arms and had to surrender. The commotion woke Tamaki up and she hid below the blanket. She realized what was going on but she had hoped it was over. Ashiya threw the clothes at Mahiro, ordering him to wear them. He pulled the blanket from Tamaki and started stroking and licking her naked body. Mahiro saw what Ashiya wanted him to wear and got enraged. "If you wear it and do as I say I won't rape Tamaki", Ashiya said in a dark voice. "If you agree to become my slave I will spare her from the painful stuff." He moved his hands to her clit and pinched it. Tamaki turned her head and refused to moan. "So what will it be?" Mahiro put on the panties, skirt and top and sat down on the bed. He shook with anger but he bore with it. He just had to become stronger. He would train everyday so he could finally knock the bastard out. Ashiya took out his camera and ordered Mahiro to pose in all sorts of girly positions. Ashiya even made him masturbate like a girl. "From now on you are a girl", he said. Ashiya put his hands between Mahiro's legs and started stroking the edges of the panties. Mahiro tried to supress the urge to push him of but it cost him a lot of effort. Ashiya really enjoyed seeing the Guardian like that and kneeled in front of his legs. "Be a good girl and spread them for me", he said in a belittling voice. Mahiro lost control and kicked Ashiya. The latter was anticipating this however, and used the opening to force Mahiro's legs apart. Ashiya moved his head in between them and started licking the panties. Mahiro tried to push his head away but couldn't supress a soft moan escaping his lips. "That's it", Ashiya said. "Just surrender yourself to me." He was so fascinated with the Guardian he totally forgot about the Tamayori Princess. He couldn't hold back anymore so he pulled down his own pants and knickers and sat down on the bed. Mahiro was catching his breath but Ashiya bent over him and forced his cock inside the Guardian's mouth. Ashiya was wild with lust and didn't hold back one bit while thrusting away like a madman. He then slid the panties Mahiro was wearing aside. He started sucking Mahiro's erection while roughly entering a finger in the Guardian's ass. Mahiro was highly aroused by this, but still disgusted by all that was happening. He refused to surrender. Ashiya sped up and violently put in another finger. After a few thrusts he decided he had done enough and lay down on top of the boy. "I'll make you experience what it's like to be a girl", he gasped in his ear. Without a warning he suddenly forced his member up his ass. Mahiro's eyes widened as he felt the pain of having his anus stretched. Ashiya didn't need much more to climax. He pulled Mahiro's hips so he could thrust harder and enter him all the way. Mahiro screamed out and tried to block Ashiya from moving in so deeply. Ashiya climaxed and Mahiro bit his teeth to supress the pain from the throbbing member inside his body. Ashiya didn't stand up until he caught his breath and started dressing again. He took his camera and snapped another picture of the Guardian laying on the bed with the small stain of semen and blood between his thighs. Ashiya looked pleased with the result. "You look like a girl that just lost her virginity right now. The expression on your face is priceless as well. I guess I'll keep this one as my wallpaper." He then turned his head towards Tamaki, who was staring in disbelief at what she just witnessed. "Sorry Tamaki-kun, I'll give you more attention when I get back. Right now I have to go to work." With that he left.


	18. Standstill

Mahiro was staring at the ceiling. The pain was slowly fading, but the feeling of disgust and humiliation wasn't. If anything, it became worse as time passed. "I'm not much of a man, am I?" he mumbled. It was a rhetorical question, as he was merely expressing how he felt. Tamaki was also processing what had just taken place. She never suspected Ashiya would even turn his twisted thoughts towards Mahiro. He was capable of anything at this point. "I'm going to take a shower", Mahiro said in a void voice. Tamaki wanted to do something for him, be there for him, so she stood up. "Don't come…" Mahiro's voice was filled with anger and despair. "Please, wait here." He didn't want Tamaki to see him like this. He left the room and could hear Tamaki's sobs. It broke his heart. Because he was too weak he even became a knife to her throat to be wielded freely by that monster. He turned on the shower and started slamming the wall. He didn't know what to do anymore.

If he told the others they'd be able to kick his ass, but Tamaki had expressed her wish to not involve anyone else. There was nothing left to do. After what had just happened he lost all willpower to fight back. For now, he'd just serve as a shield for Tamaki and comply with Ashiya's every whim.

He stood there for a bit longer, not really sure how much time had passed.  
When he finally left the shower, he found Tamaki was fast asleep, her face stained with tears.

* * *

Ashiya carelessly dropped his bag, swung his coat over a nearby chair and grabbed the newspaper.  
Nothing of interest caught his eye, so he folded it back and was about to threw it in the bin when suddenly he spotted a small article about a local pharmacy. It wasn't big news like the spirited-away incidents, but it was strange enough to make the newspaper, so he kept reading.

_Nothing seemed to be out of place, and the only thing reported stolen was a morning-after-pill package._

That answered one question. If anything, the Guardian seemed capable of thinking clearly when under pressure. Ashiya hadn't expected that at all. "No matter", he continued his musings,  
"now that his spirit has been broken he won't be getting in my way again."

Ashiya decided it was time for a reassessment. Things were progressing smoothly, in spite of the setbacks.  
He'd dealt with Kiyono, and though she was useful she was also a dead weight. He'd have to find a way around it without losing her trust and proximity. He was sure he could still use the girl.  
Setting her up with the Demon would be ideal, but the risks would be high. If all went well Ashiya could play the Demon against the Guardian of the Wind, but the success rate was pretty low, he knew. Getting people to turn on one another was a very delicate matter, and he would not resort to it unless absolutely necessary.

Things had already become needlessly complicated with the appearance of the damn brat, and he'd even allowed himself to be captivated by him. How utterly careless.  
It did however serve to subdue the boy, so in the end all is well.  
Time for the next step.


End file.
